Quién Diria
by Colorful Adiction
Summary: Sam esta saliendo con el chico más popular del colegio, pero hay algo en el que a Freddie no le gusta y trata de demostraselo a su amiga con el unico interes de protegerla, pero terminara por cambiar la forma de ver las cosas que ambos tienen.
1. Chapter 1

Freddie caminaba apresurado hasta el gimnasio de su escuela, se había quedado a ayudar a la profesora de química a calificar exámenes y ahora iba retrasado para su clase de educación física, estúpido deporte, yo no estoy hecho para eso, entro por los vestidores y se cambió lo mas rápido que pudo, al entrar al gimnasio se sorprendió al ver que el profesor aun no había llegado y todos sus compañeros conversaban, al parecer rodeando a Brook Watson, el novio de Sam desde hacía casi un mes.

Aun no entiendo que es lo que le vio. –Se dijo a sí mismo. Claro es un año mayor que ella, uno de los más populares, todas las chicas creen que es guapísimo, está en el equipo de futbol... Y todas esas cosas en las que Sam nunca ha estado interesada, su amiga no era como las demás, Sam es muy especial, para bien o para mal, eso es lo que debe haberle llamado la atención a Brook, porque no es normal que alguien como el anduviera con una niña como Sam que no es Femenina, ni educada, tampoco es bonita, además es un imán de problemas. –Debería acercarme a ver de que están hablando.

Se acercó por atrás a las gradas donde estaban sentados, sus compañeros hacían tanto ruido que nadie se percato de su presencia.

-¿Así que hoy cumples un mes con la chica esa de iCarly? –Preguntó un chico regordete.

-Sí. – Contestó Brook orgulloso.

-¿Y que tienes planeado?

-Pues iremos a cenar a un lugar muy romántico. –dijo en tono meloso. Y después iremos a mi casa, y al fin estaremos juntos, esta vez no se me escapa.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? -Pregunto otro chico del montón.

-Por supuesto a mi nadie se me resiste, y menos una chica tan cualquiera como esa.

-No, yo lo digo porque ya sabes lo que dicen de ella… Que no le gustan los hombres, quizá hasta te de una paliza.

-Lo machorra se le quita conmigo, la tengo como cachorrito amaestrado, a veces me hace pasar ridículos cuando se pone violenta con los demás pero ahora que tendré lo que quiero, ya no tendré que soportarla.

Freddie estaba desconcertado, se había olvidado por completo que tenía una clase, lo único que tenía en mente era ir a buscar a su amiga y contarle todo lo que había escuchado, se dirigía silenciosamente hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar esta se abrió y el profesor de gimnasia atravesó por ella.

-Benson, ¿A dónde crees que vas? –El resto de los alumnos voltearon a verlos. Valla uno no puede retrasarse cinco minutos porque ya piensan en fusilarse la clase, hagan todos una línea, vamos a empezar con el calentamiento.

Brook le lanzaba miradas amenazantes a Freddie, abra el Ciberñoño escuchado algo, se lo contaría a su amiga.

Carly se encontraba acomodando los libros en su casillero, Sam se acercó:

¿Que tal tu día Carly?

-Terrible, parece que por ser viernes tienen que dejarte el triple de tarea para que te ocupes todo el fin de semana,¿ y a ti como te fue en las clases?

-Ya Sabes, dormí, me comí unas salchichas enlatadas, me sacaron de otra clase…Pero tengo un problema con el estúpido de regalo de Brook, no puedo pasar el video al disco por no se que tontería del formanor… ¿No has visto a Freddie?, necesito que me ayude con eso.

-Ahora está en educación física, creo.

-Genial.

Al terminar todas sus clases Freddie buscó a sus amigas, no las encontró, así que se dirigió a su edificio, pero no a su apartamento, si no al de Carly, esta lo recibió.

-Te estaba buscando, ¿donde se habían metido tu y Sam?

-En ningún lado Freddie, ¿que te sucede?

-Nada es algo de Sam, mas bien de su novio…

-Ya sabemos que no te agrada y lo que piensas de el, pero acordamos que es decisión de Sam y debemos respetarla.

-Ya se pero lo escuché hablando con sus amigos, y dijo que esta noche quiere…eso tu sabes… -Freddie se quedó en silencio y Carly dijo:

-Ajá… Continua.

-Y después planea dejarla, porque ni siquiera la quiere…

-¿El dijo todo eso?

-No con esas palabras, pero deberíamos de decírselo a Sam, ¿No?

-No lo sé, Sam está muy feliz con él, es la primera vez que muestra emoción por algo que no sea comida sin sentirse avergonzada. Y si él quiere hacerle daño ella siempre ha sabido defenderse sola.

-Entonces mejor que quede como la misma tonta, al menos dile que se ande con cuidado o algo así…

-¿Y porque debo decírselo yo?

-Porque tú eres su amiga y a mí no me importa.

Está bien, se lo diré, que lindo que te preocupes por ella. – le dijo Carly sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Solo lo hago por iCarly, las crisis personales siempre traen problemas en las producciones. –Le mintió sin éxito a su vecina, la chica a la que había amado desde siempre, perdido en sus oscuros y hermosos ojos , hasta que escuchó un portazo, era la rubia de la que hablaban hacia solo un momento.

-Aquí estas Fredgusano, necesito que me ayudes a terminar de editar mi video y pasarlo a este CD, digo si es que sabes lo que te conviene.

-¿Cuál es tu problema dijo el irritado?

-Tu cara es mi problema.

-Así pues creo que si mi cara…

-Chicos…- interrumpió Carly. –Sam ¿porque no subimos y le dices a Freddie cual es el problema y así el lo arregla? Mientras tu te arreglas para que no se te haga mas tarde.

-Bien…

Carly miró a su amigo con una cara de suplica y el miró al techo con un gesto de resignación.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdonen por la tardanza de este capítulo, es mi primer Fanfic de icarly, Dejen Reviews por favor. todos sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias son muy bien recibidos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Freddie estuvo durante casi media hora editando el video, ya lo había pasado al CD y ahora lo estaba viendo, que graciosa es Sam pensó y sonrió, pero su expresión cambio cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría bruscamente y vio a Sam dirigirse muy molesta hacia el.

-¿Se puede saber, fredumb, porque andas hablando mal de Brook?

Carly entró apresurada al estudio y Freddie la miró como reprochándole que lo hubiera mencionado a él. Sam agarro al chico del cuello de su camisa y acercó el puño a la cara de este.

-Te despeinaras Sam. .. – Soltó a Freddie y el se acomodo mientras decía:

-Yo solamente digo que ese tipo no es de fiar…Es mayor que tu y no tiene muy buena reputación…

-Qué alguien sea mas popular y guapo que tu no quiere decir que sea un idiota y mucho menos te da derecho a meterte en mi vida. ¿Entiendes?

-Si…Pensándolo bien es perfecto para ti, toma aquí esta su "Regalito" dijó Freddie en tono burlesco. –Sam se lo arrebató. – Solamente quería que tuvieras cuidado Sam.

-Yo se cuidarme sola. –Dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia el elevador pero se resbaló antes de llegar.

-Sam… -Dijo Carly y corrió a ayudarla a levantarse y le acomodó el vestido.

Mientras Freddie solo la miraba, Wow, Sam hasta parece una mujer cuando se arregla un poco, hoy se ve hermosa.

-Estúpidos tacones. –Dijo mientras el elevador se cerraba frente a ella.

Freddie miró a Carly:

-¿Tenías que mencionarme?

-Se me escapó no quería…

-Olvídalo, pero perdiste toda tu credibilidad con eso.

-Si, ¿Vemos una película? –Sugirió la castaña.

-Claro

Sam estaba esperando a Brook en la recepción, el entró y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba sentada, la tomo de la mano mientras se levantaba y la besó en la mejilla, después la abrazó, ella a el y se besaron en los labios.

-Te voy a llevar a cenar a un lugar increíble, te encantara.

-Lo que tu quieras estará bien, menos la choza vegetariana de nuevo, ¿cuál es el sentido de comer si son solo vegetales? Eso no es comida de verdad..

-No te preocupes por eso, esta noche abra mucha carne.- Dijo el abriéndole la puerta de su coche último modelo para que entrara.

Freddie estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del estudio, cuando Carly entro con un tazón de palomitas y se sentó en el de enseguida y Freddie inicio los cortos de la película.

-Oye Freddie,¿ en serio crees que ese Brook es para preocuparse?

-Quizá no pero, no quiere a Sam y no es tan buena persona…

-Oye ¿y no estarás un poquito celoso?

-Tu sabes que en mi corazón solo hay espacio para una chica, la mas hermosa y maravillosa de todas...-Carly se sonrojo.

-Veamos la película Freddie.

Después de Cenar Sam y Brook Caminaban por el estacionamiento tomados de las manos, el le puso su sacó a ella quién temblaba de frío.

-Esta noche estuvo increíble mi amor. –Dijo Sam

-Y aun no termina, vamos a mi casa, mis papas salieron de la ciudad esta tarde y así estamos un ratito solos y juntos, ¿Si?

Sam lo pensó un poco y dijo:

-Si…

Cuando llegaron a casa de Brook Sam camino rápido hacia el sofá y encendió la televisión:

-Me encanta tu televisor, es enorme. – El sonrió y se sentó junto a ella.

Miraron TV un rato, el la estaba rodeando con su brazo y después la miró, puso su mano sobre la rodilla de ella y trato de besarla, la chica se puso de pie rápidamente y dijo sonriendo:

-¿No hay algo de comer?

-Acabamos de cenar…

-Fue hace 1 hora y no podemos ver televisión sin comida.

-En la cocina quedó pastel del que compró mi mama, vamos…

Mientras caminaban hacia la cocina Brook la detuvo:

-Sam…Yo te amo. –Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Yo también Brook…

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación?, quiero estar contigo. –Dijo acorralándola dulcemente. –Ella asintió.


End file.
